Leela's Impression
by TimeAsunderQ
Summary: What happens after Leela runs into the TARDIS at the end of "Face of Evil"? A continuation of the episode. This fic is my first ever and it attempts to explain her reaction.


Much Randomness that occurred after watching "The Face of Evil" again, for the 14th time…

Setting: The TARDIS, just after the very end of the last "Face of Evil" episode. The TARDIS has just dematerialized.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" the Doctor shouted, diving for the console, his scarf waving behind him from the effort. Leela warily dodged after hitting a few buttons accidentally. The column flashed, its lights blinking as it rose up and down, indicating motion. The Doctor, muttering under his breath, checked major systems and then the coordinates, making gentle adjustments, patting the white metal consolingly. "It's all right, I won't let her hurt you…" he muttered under his breath to his beloved timeship. 

All this time Leela maneuvered herself into the corner of the console room, crouching slightly, one hand on her knife, the other crossed in front of her, defensively. Who knows what this strange Lord of Time might do! Even the Tesh feared him, though she did not understand why. After she had discovered that he was not the Evil One, she had trusted him completely. I mean, look at him, she thought to herself, so covered in soft clothing, not even wary of her as she held her knife. His skill with the crossbow was surprising, yes, but he posed not much of a threat to her… in her own environment. Here… Here she did not understand. A box, so small on the outside, inviting with its open doors, exciting with its possibilities. 'What did the blue box hold?' she remembered thinking as she darted through the parted doors. But on the other side, she panicked.

White walls surrounded her, covered in lighted roundels. A control panel lay in front of her, and as she panicked, she hit random buttons and levers. Hearing the Doctor's footsteps behind her, she sought to get away from his anger. He was shouting at her… "NO! COME OUT OF THERE! NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Lights went off, Leela stayed back, fearing this new place, a room bigger on the inside than the small blue box on the outside betrayed. Her mind staggered with its inability to compensate for this new realization, this new knowledge. 

She looked over, done with thinking back, to where the Doctor was walking round and round the center console. He faced away from her, his dark jacket formidable, his curls hanging round his face as he looked at dials. 

Quietly, "I told you not to touch that…" A long pause ensued as Leela struggled with words. "I… I wanted to go with you." The Doctor straightened and turned around. 

"Wanted?" his mouth starting to tug into a grin, "Don't you still want to come with me?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, but, Doctor, this place…" 

"…is my TARDIS. Really a wonderful craft isn't she?" He patted the console lovingly. "She's a little old but working beautifully, all things considered." 

"TARDIS? I see…" 

"No you don't, not yet!" 

"Right then… I think…" Leela looked down, confused. The Doctor was speaking in riddles as always, throwing her off as he had the Tesh and the rest of her tribe. The Sevateem rarely trusted ones reliant on deceptive words to protect them. She would have preferred a battle of knives rather than words. Knives…. Knives she could do. She looked up again for a hint of his meaning. 

He smiled a very convincing smile, reassuring her, holding out his arms wide. "Well, don't you think you can come out from that corner? Have a jelly baby?"

Still concerned she edged forward and reached out far with her left arm, leaving her right hand on her knife. He waggled the jelly baby in front of her enticingly, so she snatched at it, popping it into her mouth. Leela smiled as well, now confident that her choice to enter this strange vehicle was a sound one. She was in no danger here. Relaxed in her new environment, Leela walked round the console and gave the Doctor one more look over. Wide-eyed, toothy-grinned, and unruly-haired he resembled a large child. She would have to take care of him. Protect him from whatever was out there, outside the blue box. 'Words' she thought with a grin 'are nice, but a knife is much better for defending!'

He tilted his head to the side. "Smiling now, what for?"

"Thinking Doctor, just thinking…" She walked over to him, now more comfortable with his unpredictability. To her he was harmless, a child after all. With interest Leela asked, "Where are we going?"

"Hummm…" The Doctor opened a panel on the console and tapped a few buttons, squinting at the dials. "As far as I can tell…" Another lap, more checks, and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, all teeth and curls. "As far as I can tell, I don't know! We'll see when we get there!"

~FIN~ 

Please Read and Review, this is my first fic ever. Should I write more? Should I give up and crawl under a rock?


End file.
